Friend Fiction
by WonderfulCaricature
Summary: Glinda writes fanfiction. Fiyero helps.


**Just so you know, I am currently rereading Royal Flush, so I can update that.**

 **In the meantime, here's this little thing. It's in the same universe/world/thing as the Quiz stories.**

* * *

...

* * *

Fiyero's normally tidy room was a disaster. His jacket was tossed haphazardly on the armchair near the door. Glinda's shoes had been chucked to the other side of the room while her blazer and sweater were nowhere to be seen. The papers and books that had been on Fiyero's desk where scattered around from having been carelessly swept off the thing. Two empty bottles of wine littered the floor along with a bottle of something stronger. That one still had liquid in it, but only just enough that Fiyero's floor was safe as it lied on its side.

The two responsible for the mess were perched on Fiyero's desk, staring at each other.

"Chiseled," Glinda said decidedly after a few moments.

"Chiseled?" Fiyero scoffed.

"What's wrong with 'chiseled'?" she asked, frowning up from a scroll of parchment rolled out on her lap and over a hard-covered book.

"Nothing," Fiyero commented, "if you're forsaking originality."

"Fiyero Tiggular," Glinda snapped, "'chiseled' is a perfectly fine word to describe someone who _is_ chiseled."

He grinned when Glinda hesitated in writing the word, though, before she decided on another word that Fiyero had never used. Glinda blindly grabbed for the bottle of wine between them, taking a swig without taking her eyes off her script. Fiyero chuckled when she hiccupped.

"This is my stride, Tiggular," she said. "This is how the magic happens."

"You're daft."

"How would you describe your first kiss with her?"

Fiyero leaned back against the wall, narrowing his eyes as he tried to properly articulate his and Elphaba's first kiss. It had been over a year ago—Oz, had they really been together that long—and he was certain recounting it would bring back all those feelings he had experienced at the time.

"We were in the woods, helping Avaric look for that stupid yappy dog of Milla's, and I got cold. So she gave me her cloak, and when she was fastening it, I kissed her."

Glinda was quiet again and had her eyes closed, but Fiyero could see her lips moving the slightest of bits. It was like watching a magician at work. Finally, Glinda's eyes popped open, and she put her quill to the parchment. She read it aloud as she wrote.

 _The chill of the brisk October air sent a chill through Fiyero as he walked side-by-side with_ _Elphaba. He should have brought a jacket, but he honestly hadn't thought finding Milla's little monstrous pup would take so Oz-damned long. At least_ _Elphaba was warmer than he was, Fiyero thought, glancing at her. His ears heated up when he caught her eye in looking over. Had she been watching him? Was he shaking? Was he making an odd face? Fiyero chanced another look at her, but Elphaba's attention was back on the still darkness of the woods._

"It wasn't still," Fiyero interjected. "Boq was shouting at Avaric for scaring him, Shen-shen was laughing loudly at them, and Milla was shrieking for that pup."

 _Fiyero chanced another look at her, but Elphaba's attention was back on_ _the dark woods around them._

 _He grinned despite himself at the flush across her cheeks and the darkened color of her nose. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, and her eyes were narrowed as she scanned the area in front of her for a sign of Milla's damned pup._ _They'd been skirting around each other for weeks. Stolen smiles and looks when one thought the other wasn't looking—_

"How—"

"You two weren't subtle," Glinda replied readily. "Oz, even daft little Milla caught on. Now, hush, the people want fluff, Fiyero."

 _Fiyero wondered if it was merely wishful thinking on his part. Despite the looks and smiles and flirtation, he hadn't given Elphaba any reason to think he was interested in anything more than that. And Elphaba, Oz almighty, barely picked up whatever he put down. No, whatever he was thinking or hoping for was wishful thinking on his part, Fiyero thought._

 _Elphaba's fingers brushed his, and his mind came up with tens of different explanations. The only one he was interested in, though, was the one where she secretly wanted him as bad as he wanted her. But when he returned the gesture, Elphaba sent him a look as she quickly moved her hand beneath her cloak._

"That's not how it happened," Fiyero said.

"It's fiction, Fiyero."

"You are literally using our names and likeness."

"I'll disclaim it."

"You can't disclaim real life."

"Can I write? Or would you like to explain to Crage Hall why GoodWitchOfTheNorth didn't have a fic for them this week?" Glinda snapped, and Fiyero held his hands up in surrender.

 _Maybe she wasn't interested. Maybe Avaric's ribbing about him and Elphaba were just ribs meant to rile him up. Maybe Elphaba had only wanted to buddy up with him because her other options were bleak. Maybe she hadn't stepped away when he walked closer because she was accepting the heat, however little of it, he brought with him. Fiyero huffed out a breath, reeling through his own_ maybes _._

 _Elphaba's hand jutted out to graze his again, though, when Fiyero was knee deep in his pessimism. A little more sure this time. Her fingertips danced lightly across his, and when he looped one of his fingers around her pinky, a small smile spread over Elphaba's face._

" _Shit," Fiyero said before he could stop himself as a gust of wind caught him off guard and chilled him deeper than the little breezes had._

" _Here," Elphaba offered, starting on the buckle of her cloak._

" _Don't be ridiculous," Fiyero waved her off. "You'll freeze."_

" _I'll be fine," she replied, coming in front of him and fluttering the cloak over his shoulders. She was so close he could count her eyelashes if he wanted to—and, truthfully, part of him really wanted to. "I dressed for the weather," Elphaba added, motioning to her outfit, but Fiyero was too focused on the shape of her lips to take in her clothes._

 _Fiyero took a step closer to her as Elphaba fidgeted with the clasp of the cloak. He could see the slight shake to her hands and the quick rise and fall of her chest. "Elphaba," Fiyero whispered, moving the slightest of bit closer. Her breath hitched, fumbling with the clasp and glancing at his own lips. So Fiyero bent his head towards her, and when she didn't back away, he ghosted his lips over hers before kissing her, feather light and desperately leaving him wanting more. He had expected her to cut it short, or at least push him away; but Elphaba responded with more fervor than his soft kiss. She gripped the hem of her cloak and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. One that made him breathless and completely and utterly wrapped._

 _The two of them snapped away from each other at the sound of a twig snapping not far away. Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck, and Elphaba crossed her arms over her chest while looking in any direction but Fiyero's. Avaric stilled when he caught sight of them._

 _He sighed, shaking his head and saying, "You two are useless." He waved a hand at them when they scowled back at him, "Well, carry on. By all means, please, don't let Milla's cold, lost, and lonely puppy keep you from sucking face."_

"Well, shit," Fiyero said, putting his hand against his chest. "Does Elphaba know about these little stories?"

"Of course not!" Glinda gasped, waving the parchment to dry. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Fiyero hummed and took another long swig of the bottle before passing it to Glinda. They polished it off by the time the ink had dried. Glinda giggled as she rolled it up and tied the parchment with a plain black ribbon. She told Fiyero that she'd put it in the mailbox of one of the girls on the second floor, and then it was sure to make its way around the dormitory.

He was about to tell her about their real first date (not the one they promised to tell other's was their first) when a knock tapped firmly on his door. Before he could call out a response, Elphaba let herself in and frowned when she noticed the state of the room.

"Can't you two drink in a bar like normal people?" she asked as Glinda surreptitiously slipped the rolled parchment out of sight.

"It's cheaper to drink Fiyero's alcohol," Glinda replied with a smile.

Elphaba eyed them suspiciously for a moment before disappearing into Fiyero's bathroom. Glinda took the minute of freedom to quickly and gather her things and flee Fiyero's room with her fic safely hidden and ready to make its way through Crage Hall.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Glinda would absolutely write fanfiction about her friends, and you can't convince me otherwise.**


End file.
